Jack Atlas
| english = }} Jack Atlas (spelled Jack Atlus in the Japanese anime), is Yusei Fudo's rival in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Like Yusei, Jack is one of the Signers with a Dragon's Birthmark on his right arm. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after losing to Yusei, Jack realizes what he's been missing as King and decides on starting his own journey to becoming a real duelist. In the English dub, Jack speaks with a British/Australian accent and often makes puns about biking. His personality is also slightly more malicious: he was the one who called the Securities in the first episode about the stolen Duel Runner chip, for example. Character design Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seems to have hair extensions in the front which are wrapped in violet bands. His other accessories include a neckband, similar to the one worn by Yugi Moto, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack has two different sets of attire: The first is his usual white and purple trench coat over a white shirt, black pants and silver boots. He wears this on a regular basis and on ground duels, while on riding duels, he wears a white jumpsuit similar in style to his trench coat. Biography Life in Satellite Jack's parents were killed during the Zero Reverse incident. So as a kid, little Jack was a lone wolf, and never played with the other kids. Later, Jack met Yusei Fudo and Crow and became one of their best friends. In their teens, the three of them met Kiryu and formed Team Satisfaction as a way to improve their lives in Satellite by becoming the best duelists in Satellite. After conquering all of Satellites zones, Kiryu changed, taking dueling so seriously he was about to beat up a kid for losing to him, after this Jack and Crow leave Team Satisfaction. Afterwards Jack learns that security are after Kiryu and decide to help him, when they find him in an abandoned storage they tell him he has changed and leave him. Kiryu in the end gets captured by Security and considers the rest of the team, especially Yusei, to be traitors. After the dissolution of team satisfaction they each go separate ways, though Yusei and Jack still remain good friends. After a dispute they had (believed to be a certain duel in which Jack defeated Yusei easily) he found an abandoned theater and here he aspired to be King. One day he encounters Lazar, who talks him into stealing Yusei's Duel Runner and Stardust Dragon card and leaving his friends to come to New Domino City. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat floating in the sea. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. Jack forced Yusei to choose between himself and Rally's life in order to get what he was after. After Yusei dove into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's "Stardust Dragon", as well as the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino through the trash pipeline. In the English version, Jack still uses it, while in the Japanese version, he claims it broke down. Actually, Jack's current Duel Runner appears to be a noticeably modified version of the old one, now rebuilt to look like a giant wheel. Life in Neo Domino City Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the ex-King of Duelists, he was adored by the Neo Domino City public and his fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. Two years later, when Yusei ventures off into Neo Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack have a rematch, but it is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red-colored dragon, later revealed to be the crimson dragon. He later learns from Goodwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Incan civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he technically lost to Yusei, Jack complies with Goodwin's plans in the hope of truly validating his title by finally defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gives "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei as a sign of competition. Fortune Cup finals Yusei faces Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commences, Jack recounts the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of him becoming King. Also, now that he is finally facing Yusei, he tells Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since, there is no further need for them to been held hostage. Before their Turbo Duel starts, Yusei sees them on the screen, and once they're free, Jack says that now there is nothing holding them back. During the duel, Jack refuses to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus, thinking that all of that happened because of the dragon birthmark, he believes now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything. Jack does not want that to happen. As he duels against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon appears, and takes Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension, showing them visions. Jack tells Yusei to continue since, it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushes Yusei, thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashes his devastating combo, however Yusei has already foreseen this, and manages to counter. Yusei's Stardust Dragon unleashes its final attack destroying Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", consuming the last of Jack's Life Points;The duel runner he was on is completely destroyed and Jack crashes into a guard rail. Jack is thrown from his duel runner and is badly injured. Yusei is announced as the new king and Jack is carried out on a stretcher after Jack gives some words of wisdom to Yusei. Dark Signers Jack is transferred to Domino Hospital to recover away from the prying eyes of the public. Carly Nagisa sneaks in disguised as a nurse in an attempt to get an interview with the former king. Trudge, now under the Dark Signers' control, suddenly comes and challenges Jack. Jack's arm is broken, so he asks Carly to play and hold his cards. Jack and Carly manage to defeat Trudge, blowing up a portion of the hospital in the process. Before Jack faints, he asks Carly to get him out without notifying the reporters outside. Carly sneaks him out on a gurney as a body with a sheet over it. Jack wakes up in Carly's place after envisioning a meeting with the Dark Signers in a dream. He helps Carly out with Trudge and Mina. After spending some time with Carly, Jack starts to show signs of guilt for betraying his friends and shame for how he let Goodwin use him. During this time Jack somehow gained some feelings toward Carly but ignored it for a while. Carly suggests that is the real Jack Atlas returning. The old Jack was defeated by Yusei and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack puts on his jacket and agrees with her and vows to never let himself get used by people again. Jack responds a call at Carly's apartment from Mina and flies back to Satellite. Here he watches the Duel between Yusei and Kiryu. Yusei, gets a impaled by a large shard and is taken away by Crow to receive attention. Jack demands the helicopter be landed, but Mina tells him that he has nowhere to go without his Duel Runner. Jack is forced to go back to New Domino and wait for the next Dark Signer attack. After returning to the city, he and Mina tell Carly she had best not get involved and break her camera's memory chip, to hide the conflict between the Signers and the Dark Signers. After Jack's Duel Runner is repaired by Goodwin, he tells Mina that he will go to Satellite and make his own "road" rather than "Road of the King". After Carly returns from the dead as a Dark Signer, she has a Shadow Duel with Sayer at the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Outside the building, not knowing about the Duel, Jack evades the flaming geoglyphs as they form. After the Duel, he comes across Luna, Leo, Yanagi and Tanner leaving the building. They tell Jack that Akiza is inside and may need help. He rides into the Arcadia building looking for Akiza. Jack finds Carly's broken glasses and searches for her. Jack hears a sound and finds Akiza unconscious. He picks her up and takes her out of the building, unable to find Carly in time. Jack immediately takes Akiza to the hospital to get help for her. Akiza is in a comatose state and is visited by her parents Hideo and Setsuko. Jack tells them that Yusei may be able to help her, which he does. Jack, along with the others Signers are invited by Rex Goodwin to his house to learn more about the Signers and Dark Signers. He is told that the Signers have their destinys drawn together in order to guide them all. After learning about the Dark Signer's powers, Jack believs Carly to be among their victims, who were sacrificed when the two Earthbound Immortals were summoned. Hearing that the Dark Signers are living dead and cannot be returned to normal, Jack accepts Kiryu as an enemy. Seeing how much Yusei is afraid of Kiryu and that he has lost confidence after losing to him, Jack punches Yusei, hoping that by forcing him to fight him, Yusei will regain his determination. Yusei thanks Jack and accepts that they must fight the Dark Signers to protect people. Hearing this Jack remembers that he must protect Carly. After the Dark Signers unleash a black mist in Satellite enclouding and vanquishing people, Jack along with the other Signers, Leo and Mina are flown by a helicopter piloted by Trudge to Satellite. In Satellite they meet up with Martha, who is happy to see Jack back after many years. The reunion is cut close as Yusei finds out that Rally, Crow and the others have disappeared. During supper, Rudger appears in order to duel. Jack wants to duel him but is stopped by Yusei, who tells him that its too dangerous to Duel a Dark Signer here. Under Yusei's instructions, Jack takes Martha and the kids to safer place. Shun, Micchan and Takuya sneak away to watch the Duel. As Rudger Summons his Earthbound Immortal, Jack quickly appears and rescues Shun and Micchan from being sacrificed. After Yusei's match against Rudger concludes, Jack, Akiza, Luna along with Leo are there, as the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves. After Jack realizes Carly is one of them, he chases after her and asks why is she one of them, to which Carly's responsed "If you want to know the answer, come to see me." As each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they each split up to one of the 4 controllers belonging to the Old Momentum. Jack then rides aboard his Duel Runner to the Hummingbird tower, set on mind to find out what truly happened to Carly. When Jack finally arrives at the Hummingbird tower Carly shows herself on her own dark duel runner. As the duel continues Carly activates a trap card that shows jack what would happen if he became a dark signer, and if he did he would be the "Dark King" of the new world. Jack then sees Carly's glasses on the ground and snaps out of the vision and goes on with the duel. As the duel continues, Jack is able to turn Carly back to her righteous self, she even gets a chance to win the duel but refuses to since it would kill Jack. However, because of the evil powers of her Earthbound Immortal she is posesed by an unkown being, thus the duel is forced to go on. She manages to summon Aslla Piscu but Jack eventually manages to turn the situation around by summoning Savior Demon Dragon. Before he summons this Synchro monster. Jack also experiences the same event that occurred to Yusei during his duel against Kiryu after confessing that he wishes to save the one he truly loves, when all 5 Dragon birthmarks appear on his back. However, before he can attempt to end the duel in a tie, Carly manages to destroy Aslla Piscu thus losing the duel. Before Carly vanishes completely, they both hug while she tells him she loves him. After Akiza’s duel against Misty concludes, the sun already set and the Condor geoglyph appears on the sky before the Signers are able to seal the last Tower. Thus the King of the Underworld appears from the Old Momentum, and is moving toward the City. At that time Goodwin reveals that he is also a Dark Signer with the dark mark of the Condor appearing on his back. The mark seems to rejuvenate and strengthen Godwin, giving him supernatural powers. And also he pretends to sacrifice a Signer through a ritual to welcome the Ruler of the Underworld. Therefore Jack along with his 2 long time friends, been Yusei and Crow duel on a 3 vs 1 match, against Rex Goodwin on an unique Shadow Turbo Duel. Deck Jack plays a Synchro Deck that focuses on quickly summoning monsters to use to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and mainly devotes its resources to performing grandiose displays with the purpose of making duels more entertaining for the audience. He also plays monsters that focus on dealing Piercing Damage, or generally speaking, as seen in the namesake of his deck, punishing defensive play. His Ground Deck, which is a Dragon Deck, focuses on the same strategy, but with the use of "Strong Wind Dragon", and "Exploder Dragonwing" in addition to "Red Dragon Archfiend". He also uses "Savior Demon Dragon" against Carly. It also has many elements that reflect Seto Kaiba's Deck, such as "Cost Down", "Megamorph", "Shadow Spell" and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Jack has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels, and a one for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters